Princess of Spain
by flower.thatblooms.in.adversity
Summary: She was left alone. Because she was no longer young. Because he was no longer her Sir Loyal Heart.


_One-shot. The idea came to me suddenly, & I just had to write it. You can review if you wish, and I would love if you did, but this story is just a drabble, it's probably not even that good. Lol, (x Well here you go, hope you enjoy! c:  
_

* * *

Princess of Spain

In these times Katherine felt more than alone, she felt abandoned. She looked silently at the flames as they flickered. It made her think of the color of her hair when she had been younger.

Younger.

She would give anything to be young once again. To be that young Princess of Spain.

She sighed heavily as she looked at her hands. Once plump, but now skinny and with small wrinkles appearing on her fingers. She walked over to her mirror. She again noticed that her once plump features thinned out. She had small wrinkles around her blue eyes, and her cheeks were now more refined, her cheek bones stuck out a little more. Her own image brought back memories of when she was basically a prisoner in England under her late father-in-laws rule, before she married Henry.

She sighed heavily. She was not the Princess of Spain that had come to England, she was different now, stronger in a way, yet weak in many others.

She went over once again to the fireplace and kneeled on the ground praying to the Virgin Mary. Katherine's faith was the only thing she could be sure of these days. And all she hoped for was the her prayers be answered, so that she could be by his side again, so that she could see her little angel once more.

But it was because of her. Because of that witch. Anne Boleyn.  
And because of his unfaithful heart.  
Katherine sighed.  
Where was the man she married? Was he still there? Could he still possibly love her?  
She wanted to believe that he still did, but she knew he probably didn't anymore.  
He had pushed her aside. Had made her leave his side. Made her renounce her title as queen, though she with her stubbornness would not let anyone call her _princess dowager._  
She was not Arthur's widow. She was King Henry's WIFE, and his only TRUE queen.

His abandoned wife. His wronged queen.  
And only because she had not given him a son.

Katherine stood and went over to the mirror again, hoping for a change in appearance. She saw herself, old, beaten down, but not broken.  
No she was not broken. She was still the proud Spanish Princess. Daughter of Isabel of Castillo and Ferdinand of Aragon. A princess of the blood, more royal than even her husband.

Husband.  
The word danced in her mind. Taunting her. Haunting her.  
It taunted her because she knew he wasn't really her husband anymore, he was under her spell.  
It haunted her because of the memories of him, her real husband, her Sir Loyal Heart.

Where had he gone? Her Sir Loyal Heart would have never abandoned her. He would have never asked her to leave. He would have begged her to stay, because she was his peace, his stability. He would have kissed her every night before bed, and again at sunrise. He would have held her when she cried, dried her tears when they fell from her eyes. He would have never have held anything against her.

At these memories Katherine started to cry. She sobbed for all she lost, all the pain she was going through. Tears fell for Mary, her only daughter. Her little angel. How long had it been since she had last seen her? She missed her dearly, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Tears fell for the youth she lost, because it also meant losing her chance to give Henry a son.

But the saddest tears fell for losing him. The man she just could not let go of, no matter how hard she tried.

Her whole life she had been taught to never really fall in love with anyone. To distance herself before it would break her heart. But she didn't follow her teachings. She fell in love with her king, she had her poor little heart broken and then smashed it into a million pieces.

She released a couple of more sobs before composing herself, like she always did.

She had to be strong. A strong Spanish princess, and even stronger English Queen.

But that didn't change what had happened. What was happening.

She was left alone. Because she was no longer young. Because he was no longer her Sir Loyal Heart.

She looked over at the mirror again, and thought, _"Oh what I would give to be that young Princess of Spain again." _


End file.
